Sabrina Magnus
Sabrina Magnus is former member of team GLSS, the wife of Onyx Tacitus, and the mother of Naeva Tacitus. Background Atlas is a rather strict country, with a large military which directly controls the huntsman academy and combat school; few are more aware of this than Sabrina Magnus. Even as a child, she was a very free spirit; and in spite of being raised in a military family, this free nature was nourished, making her all the more aware of the constant military presence in her home country. Even with her strong distaste for rules and structure, she enrolled in Atlas combat school on her father’s request, and complied with their policies for much of her life, going on to enroll in Atlas Academy at the age of 17. Being from the most technologically advanced of the kingdoms, and from a family that was far from poverty, she had a reliable access to dust and implemented it heavily into her fighting style. As a hyperactive child in a strict world, she often craved for more in-depth communication with others, and constant companionship as many of the other children were off-put by her hyperactivity; this need was met by her Semblance, as the spirit she conjured was intelligent enough to communicate with her (although in the end she was talking to her own subconscious) In Atlas Academy, she was made a member of team GLSS, and with all four members being highly skilled individuals they easily qualified for the Vytal Festival their first year, where she met the first individual who gave her the interaction she so desired. Onyx Tacitus, the leader of Haven’s team ONYX, was her opponent in the first round of the tournament. With her teammates each focusing on a different target, they were able to spend much of the battle flirting as much as they did fighting, until she finally overwhelmed him with aid from Felis Eidolon. Their interaction continued, as they spent much of the festival together between her matches, clear through her moving to the final round and claiming the tournament for Atlas. As the years went by, Sabrina and Onyx remained in constant contact, with their teams working together on missions on numerous occasions, as well as the occasional meetup during breaks from school (as well as future Vytal Festivals.) After graduation, Sabrina moved to Mistral, working with Onyx on missions for several years before they married. When their daughter Naeva was born, the two temporarily retired to raise her, (needing a bit more time and focus than most children, as the girl was born mute) and Sabrina began to write novels based on her adventures (both as a student and as a huntress) in her free time. The success of these books contributing to the couple’s growing wealth when paired with the profits of Onyx’s sculpture work, and they were able to purchase a penthouse apartment in Mistral to act as the family home. As Naeva grew, Sabrina trained her in dust use, as her father contributed the most to their daughters combat learnings; and eventually they saw her off to Sanctum. Since then, Sabrina and Onyx have come out of retirement and returned to completing missions Personality The best way to describe Sabrina would be excitable to a fault. She is a very high-spirited woman, and although she grew up in Atlas has a strong distaste for rules. Being an extremely sociable individual, she has a strong distaste for lapses in conversation or activity, which is reflected in her ability to summon a companion at any time; providing her a reprieve from any such lulls of psychological stimulation. Appearance WIP Skills and Equipment Weapon WIP (gotta hunt down the sheet) Semblance * Name: Felis Eidolon * User(s): Sabrina Magnus * Type: Conjuration * Purpose: Utility * Short description: A fragment of the user's soul is manifested as a spiritual entity that evolves as they grow * Activation Cue: chiming bells * Range: long * General limitations: The summoned creature cannot move more than 100 feet from the user, the aura used to summon it will not regenerate until it is dismissed or destroyed * Active ability: Tier One: A vaguely feline construct with long claws, bat wings and fangs, but no tail, roughly the size of a Bengal tiger. It is unstable and can be dismissed with a few solid hits. * Active ability: Tier Two: Same basic construct, however it is twice the size and now has a tail ending in a barbed stinger, is incredibly resilient, and is resistant to dust based attacks * Active ability: Tier Three: The creature is identical, but becomes massive in size; equivalent to a rhinoceros * Active ability: Tier Four: Felis Eidolon recovers from damage rapidly (at the cost of aura) rather than being dispelled when damaged, and has six large horns on its forehead * Dust interaction (any): Felis Eidolon is charged with the selected element, and any attacks it makes cause the respective element to spawn on contact * -Notes: Inspiration drawn from the Pathfinder summoner class' Eidolon feature, with tiers being equivalent to a 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th level summoner's eidolon * As it carries a piece of Sabrina's soul, it is somewhat intelligent; controlled by a fragment of her subconcious rather than actively. Trivia WIP Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:Human